APTX is not just a poison
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Summary: Well in DC Shinichi & Shiho are APTX victims... but this is a lemon with something new and unique. As in Vampire diaries two romantically hungry freaks like wise DC has it... Both Shinichi and Shiho are now Vampire's due to side effect of the Antidote... I repeat Antidote (Cure)
1. Intro and fun

APTX is not just a poison

Summary:

Well in DC Shinichi & Shiho are APTX victims... but this is a lemon with something new and unique.

As in Vampire diaries two romantically love sex lust hungry freaks [Damoon&Eleena] like wise DC has it...

Both Shinichi and Shiho are now Vampire's due to side effect of the Antidote... I repeat Antidote (Cure)...Yeah their blood has more poison their plasma levels are highly toxic they need blood to survive they usually feed on pets Rabbits and all... at times they feed on humans of same sex just a little drink every time...just a sip..

They have supernatural powers to heal them after they are done plus they can erase their Memories if any they happened to doubt...

Amuro was Shiho's Ex... he is gone for a while...

Ran is still Shinichi's … he is two timer..player

Shinichi watched on as Shiho fed on yet another girl at the frat party. She swayed their bodies together, their chests pressed against each others. The sight made Shinichi giddy and horny. It was hot and sexy to watch Shiho clamp down on a person's neck and suck the blood from them. Shiho's mouth left the girl's neck and she returned her attention back to Shinichi, blood dripping from the sides of her mouth and down her chin. No one would notice, the music was too loud, the place was too dark and the people were too drunk. The strobe lights didn't help much either. But Shinichi could see her and the sight of the blood didn't do anything to hinder the feeling of lust towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they danced together, moving as one in time to the steady beat of the treacherous music. Dance music was not his favorite.

The smile on his face said everything. He was completely satisfied and ecstatic at being this close to her, at showing her that being a vampire didn't mean self-loathing like Amuro had shown her. It could be fun and exhilarating, he would teach her self-control and how to feed right. Shiho wasn't the same girl she was Pre-vampire.  
Pre-vampire Shiho was safe and shy and reserved, while post-vampire she was cunning and dangerous and fun.

Shiho's hands wrapped around Shinichi's neck, even though her body temperature was now much cooler due to being a vampire the slight warmth of her hands made his body feel more alive then it had in a century. She smiled up at him and licked her blood stained lips. Shinichi was suddenly tempted to kiss her. He didn't want to scare her off, because the other times he had wanted to kiss her he had done just that. But something in that moment felt different, it felt like there was nobody else but him and her. Amuro actually never existed for her . He leaned down and capture her mouth in his, tasting the blood that was on her lips. Whoever she had been drinking was delicious but there was nothing that tasted better then Shiho. She reciprocated the kiss quickly, her tongue meeting his. The kiss sent electricity shooting through her veins, it was passionate and naughty.

As he started to pull away Shiho grasped the back of his head and pulled him down to her mouth. She wanted more, she was hungry for more. By now all the blood that had been on her face Shinichi had licked and sucked off. Shiho let him kiss her hard and fast. When she finally let him pull away her tilted his head towards the staircase, that sexy smirk only Shinichi possessed approaching his mouth. Somewhere inside Shiho her body was screaming no. Somewhere inside she knew that Sonoko and Ran would come looking for her and that Amuro who is not at home for a while was still trusting her besides her being a vampire. That feeling was shoved down deep and forgotten as Shinichi grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd to the staircase.

She eagerly followed Shinichi, keeping up with his quick pace. The ascended the stairs in a rush. When they came to the top Shinichi quickly searched both sides of the corridor before deciding left. All of a sudden he was pushed against the wall and Shiho was kissing his feverishly. He smiled into the kiss after realizing it was Shiho who had done the pushing. His hands ravished her body, running down her sides and up her legs and eventually sliding over her ass. God her ass was amazing. Perfectly round and firm. He would remember to admire it later. Right now he needed to find a bedroom.

He quickly changed their positions so she was pinned before him. She reached out to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Come." He said.

They used their vampire speed to get to the end of the corridor where they opened the very last door and found and empty room. It was filthy. Their were clothes strewn everywhere and that distinct smell of a sweaty teenage boy. He wished there was a better place for them to do this but right now this was as best as he could find. He closed the door behind them and swiftly clicked the lock. He didn't want anyone disturbing them. As he turned around he found Shiho sprawled out on the bed, her head resting atop a couple of pillows. Both fake and real blood had stained her otherwise white blouse and as he drank in the sight of her he couldn't remember seeing anyone as sexy as Shiho had been in that moment.

"Well?" She questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

He sped over to her, his body pinning hers beneath his. He wanted to savor the moment, to take a picture and remember her this way. Beautiful, sexy vampire Shiho. Undoubtedly Amuro would eventually convince her that animal blood was the only way and she would return to stifling her feelings for Shinichi. But right now she was here and she was his. He owned her possessed her. Shinichi kissed her neck, Shiho arching her head backwards to give him more access. He kissed his way down to her collar bone and across the tops of her breasts that were showing due to her outfit. He listening carefully to her whimpers and her moans wanting to remember how they fell from her lips for eternity. Shinichi ripped open her shirt revealing a lacy black bra. He breathed in deep to control the urge to take her right then.

"So sexy." He growled as he ran his fingers down her stomach.

Shiho's head was spinning. She was drunk from the alcohol, high from the blood and horny because of Shinichi. The combination of the three was making her slightly dizzy but in a good way. As Shinichi reached her bottom half he removed the remaining clothing and there she was, lying beneath him in her black lace lingerie. He had pictured her a thousand times in his head like this, exactly like this. Her panties were tiny and clung to her body deliciously. He almost couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"Shinichi…" Shiho whimpered as he kissed the inside of her thighs.

He knew he was teasing her. He really wanted to just fuck her. To rid her of every morsel of clothing and enter her and fuck her into she couldn't take anymore. He would fuck her 1000 times over if she could take it.

"Yes, Shiho?" He smirked.

"Please." She breathed.

Her willingness only turned him on more. Her flipped her over in vampire swiftness, on her hands and knees. Shinichi unclasped her bra, her breasts falling from their restraints. He grasped them fiercely loving that she could take the harshness. Shiho mewed in pleasure, one of her hands joining Shinichi's on her right breast. She fondled her self with him, groping and grasping. Every touch made her moan or groan or mew. With Shinichi's other hand he started to slide her panties off her slowly, he wanted this part to last. Every inch of underwear that he pulled back revealing a little bit more of her bare ass. When he finally slipped them down to her knees he proceeded to rip them off her, discarding them.

There she was. Naked. Completely. But the thing he wanted to see most was out of his view. Shinichi pulled her up to him, her back against his chest, her has against his still clothed crotch. He gripped her waist with his left hand and slid his right down the side of her breast and her ribcage and over her hip and then cautiously brought her to her pussy. The moment he touched her there he knew if he never got to feel her again he wouldn't be able to take it. He felt her wetness, encouraging him that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. Shiho threw her head back against Shinichi's shoulder, her Blue oceanic seducing eyes closed, her mouth pursed.

"Do you want me to…" Shinichi began.

He didn't get to finish his sentence. "Yes." Shiho gasped excitedly.

She turned around so she was facing him and ripped Shinichi's shirt from his torso. Buttons flew across the room in all different directions. His pants were next, becoming just another piece of clothing on the floor, soon his underwear followed.

Shiho licked her lips at the sight of Shinichi's erection. Shinichi placed a hand between them and started to stroke his own cock. Shiho smirked at him in return. Shiho pushed Shinichi down so he was sitting on the bed and straddled his hips. There they were, both naked. Shiho hovered above him, her breasts perky, her eyes full of lust. Shinichi grabbed her hips and guided her down on to him. The very second he entered her there was no doubt in his mind that no one would ever live up to this experience. Shiho was warm and tight and wet. She grasped his shoulders, her nails digging into him. As she slid down on to him she swallowed every inch of him. That was the last tender moment. Neither of them could take the how slow this was all going.

"Fuck." Shinichi growled after she had taken all of him.

He grabbed her hips and started to roughly move her on top of his cock. She followed eagerly, moving on her own. It was amazing. Her ass bounced on top of him as they fucked, Shinichi grabbing her cheeks every once in a while in a harsh move. Shiho kissed Shinichi neck feverishly, biting down on his skin every time the pleasure started to get too much. She would puncture his skin each time but he would heal almost instantly and it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Shiho moved roughly on top of him. Shinichi enjoyed every move she made. It was the best sex of his long life. He moved their positions so she was lying down and he was on top of her, still inside her. Shinichi moved hurriedly and harshly inside her. He knew she could take his roughness. Shiho gripped the bed head, her nails making deep imprints. Shinichi began fucking her harder, pounding into her over and over and over.

"Yes. Yes. Shinichi." Shiho moaned.

Shinichi could feel his climax coming on fast and strong, he hoped Shiho wasn't far off too. He rubbed her breasts and kissed her nipples until she was all but screaming for it. Shinichi was surprised at the force he was putting into his actions and was surprised also that they hadn't yet broke the bed.

"I'm close. Fuck." Shinichi groaned.

Shiho smirked up at him and brought his face down to her. They kissed passionately, their lips crashing together. Shiho began kissing his jaw line and down his neck and then finally bit into his neck, drinking from him. Shinichi started to lose control at that very moment. The pure pleasure Shiho was giving him from slowly sucking on his neck and drinking his blood was indescribable.

"Shiho." He growled.

She released his neck from her mouth and licked her hips hungrily. Shinichi slipped a finger between them and started to manipulate the one spot he knew would bring her over the edge. She gave several moans and raked her nails over his back before her back arched and her climax was finally reaching her. Shinichi pounded into her a few times over before his own climax reached him. His body quivered with pleasure inside her. After a few intense moments of pure bliss he rolled off her and resided next to her.

"Well…" He said.

"That was…" Shiho said.

There weren't words to describe it.

* * *

**A/N: **So I hope that wasn't horrible? I only recently(an year ago) started watching The Vampire Diaries and honestly didn't think I'd like it...liked but not a lot...

And Dc for 5years already just collected a weird idea...

But I actually really enjoy watching it.

I am a Shinichi/Shiho shipper through and through of DC.

There's just something about them.

Plus I'm a sucker for a bad boy.

I haven't really decided if I'm going to continue this or not.

If I get some good reviews I might think about either turning this into a series of one shots or I might even develop a story from this.

Like I said, just depends on if anyone really likes it.

So I hope you enjoyed and please let me know if you did in fact like it or if you have any constructive criticism for me.

Merry Christmas everyone.


	2. Again

Quick Again

Shiho's POV

Electricity jolted through my body as his fingers danced along my thigh, "Shinichi." I breathed feverishly. His lips connected with mine once more and my hands instinctively went to his dark hair, my fingers grasping to it for life. His lips left mine and traveled down to my neck and I arched my head back to grant him more access, fingers still entwined in his hair. He nipped at the sensitive skin earning a mewl from me, and I felt him smirk against my neck. His fingers danced up and down my body for a bit before stopping at the bottom of my shirt, and slowly lifting it off. He continued traveling down, licking every spot available, and then back up. He stopped at my bra, and I began to sit up to discard of it but it was already snapped in two, thrown across the room. "That was one of my favorites, Shinichi," he only growled in response, pushing me back down with lust clouding his blue cobalt eyes.

He wasted no time taking my left breast in his hand and letting his mouth work wonders on my right breast. I could only moan in response to his treatment. His hands worked their way down to my jeans, undoing the buckle easily, slipping them off completely. I took temporary dominance over Shinichi, pushing him down on the bed and straddling on top of him. My lips connected with his hungrily as my hands went for his shirt, undoing each button with need. Once the last button was undone, his shirt was torn away from his body and I couldn't help but stare at his toned body, running my hands up and down it, feeling his abs under my fingers. I left kisses from his defined jaw line to his navel, slipping his pants off. I crawled back on top of him with my legs on both sides of his body and was quickly flipped back to my position on bottom. His hands wasted no time going to my underwear, discarding of them quickly. He planted kisses down my body to my sweet spot between my legs and I moaned, loud. My back arched as he continued putting me closer to cloud nine. He pulled away to take his underwear off, his erection standing tall without any confinements.

He resumed his position and bit my neck, entering me at the same time, a desperate cry for more emitting into the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed my body closer into his, putting my head into his neck. "Shit, more, please." was the only desperate conversation shared between Shinichi and I. He brutally pounded into me at an inhuman pace, as I begged for him to keep hitting that special spot that only he can seem to hit. I screamed his name in euphoria as I came, my body going limp but forced to continue, as he wasn't done quite yet. His thrusts Increased and he groaned, exhaling as he came. "Fuck," I exhaled when he pulled out of me, rolling into the spot next to me. I brushed my Strawberry colored cherry red hair out of my face, and looked to Shinichi, his body shimmering with sweat illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window, and at that moment I was instantly turned on, "Again?" He only smirked in response.


	3. Loneliness drives at times

**A/N- I don't own these characters. This is just a one shot. I may make it more later but right now it's only a one-shot. **

This takes place when Shinichi is alone with Shiho for a few days.

Amuro had to leave to do some research.

Just a fun lemon.

**Chapter 1: Be mine**

"Be my princess of darkness," Shinichi said smiling. Shiho was hesitant. She really did like Amuro. He was gone for a few days that was it.

It was night of the first night.

Shinichi had been making advances all day.

This wasn't the first time he asked.

"Shinichi!" Shiho said with conviction although her resistance was wearing. Shinichi edged closer. "What are you doing?"  
"Showing what I mean" He said as he pushed her on the bed. She wanted to fight it, but she couldn't. It felt so right. She had the same need. She had desire for him.

"Princess?"  
"Yes," Shiho said with a smile. She couldn't fight it off.

"You smell amazing." Shinichi said biting his lip. He wanted her badly. Black lines started to appear around his eyes and his canines were starting to show. She wanted him to bite her. Feel the pleasure of him biting her.

"Bite me. Make me feel the pleasure on every inch of my body." Shiho said with a knowing look. He knew what she meant. He smiled.

"Yes, my princess of darkness. I will make you feel the pleasure no one else can make you feel. You are my princess forever."

"And you are my prince." Shiho said finally giving into her love for Shinichi. It was always there but she never let it win. She felt a pinch and pleasure flowed through her body. A feeling she had never felt before not even with Amuro. He could never give her this much pleasure when to fed from her. Their minds started to become one. Shiho felt all the love he had for her. It was the most amazing feeling. She saw memories of their first meeting. That smile he gave her full of love. How did she miss this? He gave her that smile often. She knew now why Amuro gave him that look when he did it. He knew from day 1 his feelings for her. All the times he helped save her life, she knew he loved her but not to this extent. They always though it was the resemblance to Ran. It had nothing to do with her. Shiho felt her connection break. He looked at her with loving eyes. More love than anyone had ever given her. She had looked many guys in the eyes and never saw this much love.

"Your right. I loved you from day one. I lost love for Ran long ago. I wanted to kill her when we opened the tomb(he means the cure which made them Vampires). I tricked Amuro. You are who I loved the all along." He said kissing her so gently. Who knew he could be so gentle. Their minds became one again. He was in her mind showing her what he wanted for them. He wanted to have eternity with his princess of darkness, to travel the world, make love on top of a mountain. Shiho giggled a little. He broke the kiss.

"What's so funny princess?" He asked amused.

"Make love on mountain tops?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes, never tried it. You I want many first with and only you" Shinichi said lovingly. Shiho initiated the kiss, he moaned. She pushed her wants of forever and her ideas for the night and many nights. A wedding. Shinichi smiled.

"Forever?" Shinichi asked smirking.

"Does that surprise you my prince?" She asked with all the love she had for him.

"Yes it does, you never wanted a forever. I know why now. Tonight I will gladly do whatever you want. I look forward to it. We will wait for forever. I will turn you when you ask. A wedding you will get. Whatever you wish. The question is when and how I will ask. Now I know you want it and you will get it princess." Shinichi said with a look she knew all too well. A promise. He never broke his promises.

"I look forward to that, now kiss me." Shiho said smiling crashing her lips to his. Yet again their 2 minds became one showing things that were so amazing. He showed her pictures of his travels, beautiful scenery and waterfalls. It was amazing. She wanted to see them with her own eyes. She knew Shinichi would. He broke the kiss, only to kiss down her neck. Shiho was moaning.

Shinichi licked his 2 small wounds he created and slowly roamed with his hands. With every touch, Shiho felt shocks of electricity. It was the most erotic feeling she had ever felt. She moaned with each touch.

"Princess, I promise. I will be gentle." Shinichi said lovingly. She knew he would.

"I'm not worried. I know you would never hurt your princess of darkness." Shiho said with a smile. She knew it. He peppered kissed down her neck slowly removing her shirt. He admired her body and smiled. He was in awe of her beauty. Shiho pulled on his shirt to bring him closer crashing her lips to his slowly removing his shirt button by button and pushing all the love and desire she had for him. He was moaning through the kiss. Each button to him was like forever to him. He wanted it off but he would do it her way. This last button was undone and unbuttoned his pants. He smirked and smiled that evil smile.

"Princess, Patience," He said with a smile.

"Patience," Shiho said smirking. "I lack patience at times. Especially now."

He unbuttoned her jeans and slowly slid them down. She did the same to him. He laid her on her side caressing her hip. He looked at her lovingly. He wanted to take his time with her, no rushing, just plain bliss and pleasure. Pure love.

"Princess, your beautiful. I could stare at you for hours." He said smiling and lovingly pecking her on the lips.

"Thank you my prince. Your drop dead gorgeous yourself." Shiho said with a smirk.

"I died long ago, I just found my heaven. I don't know what I did to deserve you. But I am glad I do." He said smiling lovingly. She wanted to melt. She knew he was a charmer, but this wasn't charm. This was his true feelings, something that he hid. Shiho kissed him passionately as if it was their last kiss. It was filled with all her love and need for him. He felt it and pulled her into him. She felt him, he wanted her badly as much as she did. She was starting to soak her thong. His eyes started to show his need again. He untied her side of her thong removing it quickly. She was bare. He groaned and removed his boxers. He looked at her as he rolled on top of her never losing contact with her entering her slowly as he bit her neck taking a small amount. He slowly thrust making her feel every inch of him feeling pleasure from both the bite and his slow thrusts. As he removed his canines, she groaned. She loved the feeling of him biting her. He sped up slowly building up her orgasm. Pleasure built and a knot in her stomach started to form. She felt close. She released after a few more thrusts. She was shaking with how powerful her orgasm was. He moaned. Fuck he about went over the edge. She was tight and as her walls clenched he continued to moan.

"Princess, you have me close." He said moaning. He smiled and she bit his neck knowing what it would do. Her walls clenched yet again. She felt him going over the edge. He moaned loudly. He bit his wrist offering it to her. She took it. She sucked his liquid form of life as his seed flowed inside her. He moaned as he milked him dry and drank from him.

"Princess of darkness, that was amazing." He said kissing her passionately as he played what had just happened, as their minds were one. It was beautiful. She saw his awe and love as he admired her body, the pleasure he felt as he entered looking into her eyes. She felt it all. They laid their panting.

"My prince, I look forward to forever." She said with a smile. They fell asleep in each other arms. He never wanted to be anywhere without her. He wanted to protect her and would kill anyone who hurt her. She would be his princess of darkness and he would be her prince. He finally got his girl. The one he truly loved. Morning came all too soon. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even hear the door.

"Good morning my princess of darkness." Shinichi said.

"Good morning my prince of darkness." Shiho said smiling.

They heard a gasp.

It was Sonoko and Ran.

They were in shock.

Shinichi kissed Shiho passionately.

"Good morning girls." Shinichi said smiling.

"What the hell?" Ran said still shocked.

"I'm his princess of darkness." Shiho said smiling lovingly a Shinichi. Sonoko was still speechless.

"Shower my love?" He asked, she nodded.

"Yes my prince." Shiho said.

"Mind handing me those?" He asked Shiho pointing to the boxers on the floor beside her. She grabbed them and handed them to him. The girls jaws dropped. He got up and handed her a robe of his. They got up and headed to the shower but not before Shiho told the girls that she'd see them downstairs. Shinichi looked at her lovingly.

"A few hours we'll be down." He said smiling. "Make yourself at home."

**A/N-I hope you liked it was a one shot I thought of last night and had to write or I wouldn't have slept last night. Have a wonderful week and enjoy the weekend.**

**Chapter 2: Yeah just your's only your's**

**Sonoko's POV **

**OMG he fucking compelled her. I'm going to kill him.**

"Holy shit, he didn't compel her." Ran said. I was confused.

"Bull shit he did." I said. She shook her head.

"Her necklace was still on. He couldn't have. He wouldn't do that anyways. He knows she'd kill him if he did and we all know eventually she'll be turned by one of them. Don't say you don't think so because you know it's going to happen." Caroline said smiling. I hated to even think that.

"I don't understand. She loves Amuro." I said. I knew she did but I also saw she was attracted to Shinichi and that truly scared me.

"She loves Shinichi as well. She finally admitted her feelings." Ran said. I sighed hoping he had compelled her and put the necklace back on. I had a feeling she was right though. I wasn't the happiest about it.

"I don't believe that. Shinichi is the asshole of the brothers." I said pissed. I hated to wrong.

"I think Shiho knows a different side. Did you see that look? It was all love. He has never shown that side to us." Ran said smiling. No, he hadn't and the evidence of her willingly sleeping with him was piling up.

"Shinichi isn't capable of love." I practically yelled. I was pissed. How could she do this.

"His humanity is showing. You can't deny it." She said happily. Why the hell was she so happy. I never saw her rooting for those two.

"He doesn't have a nice bone in his body." I said grabbing a glass and taking a drink of bourbon. This shit was good where was he hiding this.

"You don't like him and I know it's hard to believe but I think Shiho has changed Shinichi and his humanity is back." Ran said. She was right I didn't like him. He was an ass.

"This will hurt Amuro and I don't think he'll take it well." I said. Amuro would be crushed and well let's just say he was struggling already.

"Me neither. He will be heartbroken." Ran said sadly. She didn't want to see him get hurt but I honestly didn't know why she was rooting team Shinichi&Shiho. I was not happy to say the least still. I'd have to deal with Amuro and probably use my powers on him and I really didn't want to. He had been nothing but nice.

"He was away to do research and she did the worst and betrayed him." I said sadly. He would be hurt and we both knew it.

"I know, I'm sticking by her side. She deserves to be happy and honestly is she this happy with Amuro?" She asked looking at me with a know it all look.

"I still hope he compelled her." I said and as I thought about it, Ran was right. I hated it too. She had a sparkle in her eye and it wasn't because she was compelled as much as I hoped it was true love. She did love Amuro but she was never this happy. "No, she has a sparkle in her eye, that I know is love."

"You probably want to kill him and so will Amuro, but honestly we are her friends and she should have ended it first. But what's done is done, we can't change that. I will not let Amuro hurt Shinichi for Shiho's sake. He isn't a saint but he is a good guy and through all the asshole moments and horrid things he did. He still is a good guy he has been showing more humanity and changing. We need to give him a chance. When was the last time he went on a killing spree?" Ran asked laughing.

"A while and a lot has happened he is figuring out how to manage and well hopefully he won't be going on anymore killing sprees ever. Shiho won't have it." I said laughing. "She'll rip into him and well it wouldn't be the first time she has and I'm surprised he hasn't tried before now really thinking about it."

"Amuro is on human blood. He is strong. He has been hiding it. I caught him one day at school." Ran said hesitantly.

"Oh shit. Shinichi probably knows and Shiho doesn't." I said worried. We all know how lies go with Shiho.  
"Nope, Shiho knows nothing about it. He's actually trying to kick the habit with a wilderness trip. That is why he is gone." Ran said worried as well. This should be interesting when she finds out.

"He didn't want her worrying evidently. Typical Amuro. He needs to think sometimes." I said and heard footsteps. Oh shit.

"Well he fucked up. I know now. Lies don't fly with me." Shiho said pissed. Okay she was more pissed than I thought. Shinichi was afraid to restrain her.

"Sweetie calm down." He said placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. You could swear she was being compelled but she wasn't. " Calm down. You don't need to stress Darling."

"I'm not into the whole lying to not make me worry Darling. You know this though." She said looking at him irritated. I wanted to laugh. He didn't want to piss her off but he really didn't want to not say anything either.

"Haven't I always told you the truth?" Shinichi asked smiling. She sighed and smiled. This was hilarious to watch big bad Shinichi not wanting her mad but willing to take it if he had to.

"Yeah, Can I vervain him?" She asked smiling. We all laughed. Okay she was pissed. Shinichi pulled her to him laughing and kissed her forehead.  
"As hilarious as I find it no. He doesn't deserve it. Would you vervain me if I drank human blood? It would make him worse anyway." Shinichi said laughing. She smiled.

"Well all you have drank is human so you wouldn't be lying to me. You Knew?" She asked irate.

"I did," He said flinching waiting for retaliation. "Well I was going to tell you this weekend. I didn't want him to be here when I did. He didn't want me to tell you and he can hurt me. I didn't want you hurt and I was going to tell you." He said smiling at her.

"I'm still pissed at your for not telling me earlier." She said moving away and stealing a drink of the bourbon. Shinichi shook his head.

I'm sorry princess, I was a little distracted." He said walking over and kissing his forehead. "By the way who broke out the bourbon?"

"I did." I said laughing. " I needed it. It's good shit."  
"It better be. Darling are you still talking to me. I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you earlier." He said smiling at her.

"I'm still mad." She said as if she was a little kid and continued to sip the bourbon.

"Well babe, I can handle that and I understand why you're mad. You have every right to be. I'll sleep on the couch and you can take my bed." He said apologetically. Okay we had never seen this side unless he was being sarcastic and he was not. Shiho melted at that comment.

"I would never make you sleep on the couch. I love you." She said smiling. I laughed. He cocked his head but didn't say anything.  
"I love you too Darling. Don't worry I didn't want to keep you out of the loop. He kept me from you so I couldn't tell you. He didn't want you to find out." He said with a smile.

"Okay," Shiho said kissing him and giving in laying her head on his shoulder. Wow, she wasn't compelled. She was truly in love with him. Amuro would have never made her melt like that .

"Sonoko are you okay?" Shinichi asked laughing.

"You didn't compel her. I have been trying to find a way to say that you did and that just proved me wrong. Oh I hate being wrong." I said laughing.

"No, I didn't. I know what my consequences would be." He was laughing and cringing.  
"She'd beat the hell out of you if you did and we all know she will turn no questions asked. It was a matter of who would." Ran said smiling. Shiho had mixed feelings.

"I can't fight it anymore." She said. She was being honest. She did love him.  
"Shiho you literally melted." Ran said smiling with a knowing look.

"I tend to do that at times." Shinichi said smiling at her.

"Shut up." Shiho said laughing.

"You know it's true baby." He said laughing. It was actually cute to watch them banter.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." She said. Shinichi laughed. I swear he would do anything for her.

"I'll go and cook something." He said disappearing into the kitchen. Shiho smiled.  
"I love Shinichi." She said and we heard footsteps. This should be great.

**A/N- This is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have a chance. I love to hear your feedback.**

**Chapter 3: **

**Previously **

**Shiho POV**

"I can't fight it anymore." She said. She was being honest. She did love him.  
"Shiho you literally melted." Ran said smiling with a knowing look.

"I tend to do that at times." Shinichi said smiling at her.

"Shut up." Shiho said laughing.

"You know it's true baby." He said laughing. It was actually cute to watch them banter.

"Whatever. I'm hungry." She said. Shinichi laughed. I swear he would do anything for her.

"I'll go and cook something." He said disappearing into the kitchen. Shiho smiled.  
"I love Shinichi." She said and we heard footsteps. This should be great.

**Chapter 3**

**Shinichi's POV**

I heard light footsteps. Shit, Amuro came back early. This will get very interesting. I raced into the parlor to defend her if needed. I knew Blondie could possibly but I wasn't taking the chance of her getting hurt and Shiho being pissed about it. At least it wouldn't be by me.

"You love him?" He asked pissed. I could tell he had just fed and it wasn't from the furry creatures. He had his ripper look. This could get very bad quickly. I really hated the witchy headache.

"Yes I do Amuro. You fucked up. You're on human blood." She said and he cut her off. Bad move little bro. I muttered. Ran looked at me curiously. Go to the kitchen Blondie please and turn off the stove. I whispered low enough for Shiho not to hear and she was back quickly.

"I'm on human blood yes but you love Shinichi the one that killed innocent for fun. I don't get it. I was trying to get better for you. I see that isn't an option." He said pissed. She was pissed and he was pissed, but as hilarious as I found it, it wasn't funny.

"If you had let me finish I would have said since you didn't tell me is why I am pissed. Yes Shinichi drinks human. He hasn't drank from a human for a while. You didn't want me to worry. Fuck you. I can handle it. One thing I hate most is the lying and you have lied to me multiple times. Shinichi has told me the truth. Don't think I'm not pissed at him for it. I am not happy he lied to me but at least he came clean and was willing to sleep on the couch for lying to me. I know you wouldn't. You would have blamed him." She said irate as her voice rose with each word. Ran was a little worried about this. Shit, Shit, Shit. Not good. Maybe it wouldn't be my brother I need to worry about. Shiho had a vervain dart. Oh great. Where the hell did she get that. Lovely.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you finish your god damn sentence. I'm sorry I sheltered you. I was trying to control it. Shinichi knew that and took advantage of you." He said pissed. Now he was blaming me. I chuckled.

"Bullshit. You know damn well it would take more than a few days, it will take years. Don't lie. I didn't take advantage of her. She admitted her feelings. I'm sorry." I said even more irritated. He thought pinning it on me was a good idea. It only pissed Shiho off.

"You mother fucker. Your brother didn't take advantage of me. He didn't compel me nor did I sleep with him unwilling. Go ahead and try to hurt me. First off I have vampire blood in my system you know what that means. So if you value my humanity then you won't kill me and second Shinichi will kill you if you hurt me. You know that." She said pissed and if looks could kill he'd be staked and a mummy.

"Your just like Ran." He said smiling and shaking his head. I was pissed she wasn't anything like Ran. "I thought you were different."

"She's nothing like Ran. She's not manipulative or cruel as she was and still is. You crossed a line that shouldn't have been crossed. She still had the vervain dart hidden. I really did hope she vervained him now.

"I'm not Ran. Maybe you need to find your long lost love. I'm not it obviously and never was it was my resemblance. Shinichi never wanted her out of the tomb he wanted to kill her. He loved me, not because of the resemblance. He saw me for me. Yes I resemble both your ex but honestly he has never once compared me to Ran like you just did." She said pissed. He needed to calm down. We all did. She was so pissed and got out of my hold and vervained him in the neck. That really won't help the situation but it will get it under control for now. She just smiled as she did it. I had never really seen this side of her with Amuro I was usually the one receiving her words. Not today. It was even worse than when her and I fought. Ran took him to his room and my guess laid him on his bed. I told her to be careful. Shiho was shaking from the adrenaline. I understood. She was slowly calming down. Her heartbeat was slowly going back to normal. I pulled her to me. She sighed and was finally calm. I motioned to go to the kitchen. Ran and Sonoko went as well and I grabbed a drink and downed it. To say I was about to kill my brother was an understatement. I was pissed and we'd have words later. I finished cooking breakfast which they loved and as I was heading downstairs to get me a drink I heard a commotion. Sonoko was lying on the floor, along with care stunned on the ground and Amuro had Shiho by the neck up against a wall. I threw him off of her and she landed hard. I cringed. I hope nothing was broken. If I didn't use the force I did he would have hurt her worse. Amuro got in a few good punches before I snapped his neck. I was pissed. You don't hurt Shiho and he should know by now hurting her friends weren't a good way to retaliate. I thought he'd learn by now.


End file.
